Archer Hercules 13 Eternal
is a Stamina Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on June 23rd, 2018 for 993円. Energy Layer - Archer Hercules Forge Disc - 13 Performance Tip - Eternal Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy aH Box Pic 1.jpg|Archer Hercules 13 Eternal Box. aH Box Pic 2.jpg|Another image of the Archer Hercules 13 Eternal Box. bey_b115.jpg|Info on Archer Hercules 13 Eternal (B-115) Anime Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Hell Salamander 12 Operate vs Archer Hercules 13 Eternal.png AH1.png AH2.png AH3.png AH4.png AH5.png Manga Miscellaneous Artworks DgInMkvVQAAAoLZ.jpg large.jpg|Archer Hercules Sketch (Concept Art) Control Art File:Beyblade_Hercules.png Avatar_Hercules.png|Archer Hercules' avatar in the anime. (Japanese Website) BBC Archer Hercules 13 Eternal Avatar.png|Archer Hercules' avatar in the anime. (English Website) Trivia * Archer Hercules' name is based from the word "archer", a person skilled with a bow and arrow, and the mythical Heracles/Hercules, one of the sons of Zeus and one of the divine heroes of Greek mythology, who is well known for the Twelve Labors of Heracles. * Archer Hercules' avatar enforces the reference due to the lion's head helmet it wears, which is a nod to Heracles' Nemean lion pelt he wore after he strangled the mythical creature to death due to its hide being impenetrable. * This is the third Beyblade that is named "Archer", the other two being Archer Griffin C145S and Archer Wyvern 145WB. * This is the second Beyblade to be based off of Hercules, the first bey being Cyclone Herculeo 105F. * In the Turbo anime, Archer Hercules possesses a blue Level Chip. * Archer Hercules is the third of nine Beys in Beyblade Burst Turbo to retain its original name in both the Japanese and English Versions of the anime; the others being Z Achilles, Emperor Forneus, Revive Phoenix, Vise Leopard, Hazard Kerbeus, Geist Fafnir, Right Artemis, and Air Knight. References Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy